


В глазах смотрящего

by Gwailome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Sparring, ackerbond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwailome/pseuds/Gwailome
Summary: - В чем, блять, твоя проблема? – шипит Леви. – Чего ты весь день так на меня таращишься?- Это как? – откликается Эрвин, хотя прекрасно всё понимает. Он просто хочет услышать, как Леви скажет это вслух.- Как будто тебе нож острый, когда кто-то другой на меня пялится.Ну вот, он это сказал. Озвучил с самого начала безмолвно висевшую между ними истину. И, словно от искры, воздух вокруг сразу раскаляется. Эрвин приопускает веки, и в его глазах сгущается тень, которая таилась там весь день.- Потому что так оно и есть.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	В глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205433) by [Saurynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurynn/pseuds/Saurynn). 



> Разрешение автора получено
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> Это продолжение моего недавнего поста на тему одержимости Эрвина в отношении Леви, поскольку он не может справиться с желанием вытрахать из него душу
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!  
> (в конце текста будет еще несколько примечаний)

Ну всё, это была последняя капля!  
Леви уже в третий раз поймал направленные в его сторону убийственные взгляды Эрвина, который держался немного поодаль. Леви в общем-то привык к этому – с того самого дня, как Эрвин предложил ему вступить в разведку, чувственное напряжение между ними можно было потрогать руками. Ясно было, что Эрвин желает его – и Леви испытывал то же самое, но куда лучше скрывал свои порывы. Или, возможно, дело было не в способностях Эрвина, а в том, что с того дня, когда Смит поймал его и Леви заметил голод в этих голубых глазах, он легко распознавал его, даже если Эрвин пытался этот голод скрыть.  
Но сегодня все было иначе. Леви не понимал, что случилось, но на этот раз Эрвин весь день пялился на него откровенно похотливо, и если бы взгляды убивали, любой, кто оказывался поблизости от Леви, лежал бы мертвым.  
Когда же дело дошло до поединков один на один, Леви ни капли не удивился, когда Эрвин бесцеремонно вклинился в строй и увел от уже подошедшего партнера, в сторону от тренирующихся.  
Леви, в общем-то, и не возражал.  
Впрочем, его бесили столь откровенные взгляды Эрвина – они привлекали слишком много внимания. Между ними ни разу ничего такого не было, но создавалось ощущение, что Эрвин намекает на некую общую тайну. Так что когда они дошли до кромки леса, Леви не вздумал остановиться. И Эрвин последовал за ним.  
Оказавшись на приличном расстоянии от опушки, Леви развернулся на каблуках, прижал ладонь к груди Эрвина и припечатал его к стволу какого-то дерева.  
\- В чем, блять, твоя проблема? – прошипел он.  
На лице Эрвина отобразилось замешательство. Наглое притворство или он правда не отдавал отчет в собственных действиях?  
\- Ты дурачком-то не прикидывайся. Сам знаешь, о чем речь. Чего ты весь день так на меня таращишься?  
Эрвин моргнул.  
\- Это как? – откликнулся он, прекрасно всё понимая.  
\- Тч, – засверкал глазами Леви. Эрвин что – хочет, чтобы это было сказано вслух? - Как будто тебе нож острый, когда кто-то другой на меня пялится.  
Ну вот, он это сказал. Озвучил с самого начала безмолвно висевшую между ними истину. И, словно от искры, воздух вокруг сразу раскалился. Эрвин приопустил веки, и в его глазах сгустилась тень, которая таилась там весь день.  
\- Потому что так оно и есть.  
Он высвободился из хватки Леви, сделал пару шагов сторону и встал в стойку для спарринга. Леви обнаружил, что инстинктивно отразил это движение. Понять, что у Эрвина на уме, было сложно, но можно ведь и драться и говорить одновременно.  
Эрвин начал описывать круг, выискивая слабые места в защите противника.  
\- Потому что я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то смотрит на тебя. - Он сделал выпад, от которого Леви легко уклонился. – Потому что я кое-что понял, – сообщил он, уклоняясь от удара ногой.  
Леви пытался понять, на что намекает Эрвин, и его раздражало, что Смит продолжает бой вместо того, чтобы закончить мысль. Леви отражал атаки, ощущая, что отступает перед планомерным напором, и уже задумывал контратаку, чтобы не дать загнать себя в тот угол, куда его оттеснял Смит, когда тот снова открыл рот.  
\- Меня начало раздражать собственное поведение, и я задумался…  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Леви замешкался от звука его голоса. Эрвин сделал подсечку и впечатал противника лицом в землю, завернув одну руку за спину. Голос Смита стал более низким и густым. – Как можно смотреть на тебя и не желать вытрахать из тебя душу?  
Леви распахнул глаза от подобного бесстыжего признания – и от тяжести прижавшего его тела. Даже сквозь одежду он ощутил твердую и горячую выпуклость между бедрами Эрвина, которая прижималась к его заднице, и не сдержал стона.  
Но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то произнести, Эрвин снова заговорил.  
\- Как может так случиться, что другие не замечают скрытой в этом маленьком теле силы, которую так хочется подмять под себя? – широкая ладонь охватила тонкую талию Леви, и дыхание у него перехватило, когда Эрвин неторопливо вжался в него бедрами. – И я пришел к выводу, что они все втайне желают завладеть тобой. И поэтому, - бедра снова двинулись вперед, вжимая Леви в землю, - меня бесит, когда кто-то смотрит на тебя.  
Возбуждение тяжелой волной поднималось в Леви – обещание вытрахать душу теперь не звучало так уж скверно, но кое-что другое Эрвин сказал зря. Одним быстрым движением Леви вывернулся и вскочил на ноги, а когда и Эрвин поднялся, снова притиснул его к дереву, предупреждающе схватив за горло.  
\- Я думал, ты умнее, - выплюнул он. Брови Эрвина грозно сдвинулись, но рука Леви на горле не позволила Смиту издать ни звука.  
\- Во-первых, я полагаю, что не слишком романтично желать раскатать меня, потому что я такой маленький и миленький. – Эрвин явно снова хотел что-то сказать, но рука Леви сжалась еще крепче, а вторая легла на выпуклость в паху Смита. – Но что важнее – если ты так впечатлен моей силой, с чего ты решил, что сможешь со мной справиться? Раз я маленького роста, думаешь, я люблю, когда трахают _меня_? – Леви слегка откинулся, обводя собеседника оценивающим взглядом. – Возможно, конечно, если ты меня победишь, я соглашусь. Но если верх останется за мной… - его рука скользнула ниже, сжимая яйца Эрвина сквозь ткань, - тогда это я тебя трахну.  
\- Это мы еще поглядим. – Эрвин оттолкнул Леви, но тот успел заметить особый блеск в глазах напротив, который говорил, что Смит не будет особо возражать против такого расклада, и усмехнулся, наблюдая как Эрвин снимает куртку, снова встает в стойку и начинает кружить, показательно обшаривая тело Леви глазами.  
Леви снял и отбросил в сторону собственную крутку. Что ж, все их пристальные взгляды и бестолковые ссоры рано или поздно должны были привести именно к такому исходу.  
На этот раз Леви атаковал первым и, используя преимущество в скорости, размахивая руками и ногами, как мельница, заставил Эрвина всё время двигаться, и либо блокировать либо уклоняться от ударов. Но Леви был достаточно опытен, чтобы понимать – этого недостаточно, чтобы уложить Смита.  
Он начал следующую атаку, но прямо ему в лицо полетел кулак Эрвина – впрочем, как Леви и рассчитывал. Оставалось только сделать шаг вбок и использовать инерцию соперника, пнув под колени, и швырнуть кубарем на землю.  
Несмотря на это, Эрвин так быстро сориентировался, что уже поднимался на ноги, когда Леви пнул его в плечо, заставив упасть на спину, а потом поставил ногу на грудь, вдавив каблук, и склонился над поверженным противником. Однако триумф вышел коротким, поскольку Леви забыл прискорбный факт – собственный малый вес, поэтому Эрвину ничего стоило, обхватив его сапог обеими руками, дернуть и выбить Леви из равновесия.  
Он тихо охнул, приземлившись на грудь Смита, едва успев перехватить того за запястья. Их лица оказались в каком-то десятке сантиметров друг от друга, взгляды сцепились – и внезапно Эрвин выгнулся, накрыв губы Леви жарким поцелуем. Тот застонал, раскрывая губы навстречу чужому языку, и начал притираться вставшим членом к члену Эрвина сквозь одежду, пока Смит мощным движением не перевернулся, снова прижав Леви к земле.  
Что ж, если драка продолжается - так и быть, и когда Эрвин снова попытался его поцеловать, Леви стал изо всех сил его отпихивать. Он даже вцепился зубами ему в нижнюю губу, но Смита так просто было не остановить, он только приник ко рту Леви еще более голодным поцелуем, одной рукой огладив его стройное бедро и решительно отодвинув в сторону, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Все протесты Леви заглушались поцелуями, и даже когда он подкинул бедра, чтобы стряхнуть Эрвина, это не помогло – наоборот, Эрвин ловко прижался вставшим членом ко входу Леви, скрытому под тканью.  
И, твою ж мать, это было очень приятно. Так приятно, что захотелось сдаться. Было понятно, что природа щедро одарила Эрвина – пропорционально его росту, и Леви знал, что не пожалеет, если отдастся ему.  
И именно поэтому нужно позволить Эрвину зайти еще немного дальше. Еще немного упиться тем, как крепко он держит Леви, как властно исследует его рот, как жадно оглаживает все тело, расстегивая рубашку, чтобы коснуться кожи…  
Леви пришел в себя от того, что Эрвин разорвал поцелуй и приподнялся, чтобы расстегнуть его ремень, и Леви понадобилась еще пара секунд, чтобы все-таки начать действовать. Эрвин зря решил, что он сдался.  
Леви размахнулся корпусом, чтобы врезать Эрвину лбом по переносице, но оказалось, что тот не настолько утратил бдительность, как показалось Леви, потому что удар толком не достиг цели, ладонь Эрвина пихнула Леви в грудь, толкая обратно в грязь, и в тот же миг штаны Леви оказались сдернуты вниз, обнажая бедра.  
Дерьмо… Леви уже всерьез забеспокоился, что может проиграть. И какого черта он не отбивался изо всех сил? Неужели подсознательно стремился к подобному исходу? Иначе он ведь никогда бы не позволил себе оказаться в таком положении – более мелкому противнику оно сугубо невыгодно. Но он совершенно не собирался драться зубами и когтями!  
Однако – внезапно понял Леви – у него есть еще шанс переиграть всё в свою пользу. Надо просто позволить Смиту зайти немного дальше…  
Он презрительно полыхнул глазами в сторону Эрвина, который уже дразнил пальцами его вход, и крепче сжал обтянутую рукавом рубашки руку. Встретил самодовольный взгляд голубых глаз, оскалился и отвернулся.  
\- Ну же, Леви, - ласково произнес Эрвин, беря Леви за подбородок и поворачивая лицом к себе. – Не делай такую кислую мину, я постараюсь, чтобы ты не пожалел о своем проигрыше.  
Леви в ответ плюнул, успешно стирая самодовольство с лица Эрвина. Тот поднес руку к щеке, сказал убийственно спокойным голосом: «Спасибо, Леви», собрал плевок и слегка растер между пальцами, снова просунул руку между их телами, нащупал дырку Леви и одним движением загнал туда средний палец до конца.  
Леви задохнулся и запрокинул голову.  
\- Если ты признаешь свое поражение, для нас обоих всё пройдет гораздо более гладко.  
Леви не снизошел до ответа, прикрыв лицо сгибом руки и предоставив Эрвину самому делать выводы из тех звуков, которые срывались с его губ, пока Эрвин медленно трахал его пальцем. Леви мог изобразить самые разные звуки, но знал, что лицо его выдаст, особенно такому человеку как Эрвин, который читал по лицам как в открытой книге.  
Но притворяться, что ему хорошо, было не так сложно. Потому что Леви было хорошо. Эрвин еще только раскрывал вход Леви, а уже было понятно, что умения ему не занимать; вскоре он нащупал его простату, и дискомфорт почти совсем пропал. Леви тихо и совершенно искренно постанывал, но руку с лица не убирал, потому что стоило Эрвину взглянуть – и он бы понял, что их поединок еще не закончен.  
\- А теперь, как и обещал, я из тебя душу вытрахаю, - сообщил Эрвин, закидывая ноги Леви себе на плечи.  
Леви снова порадовался на свое мудрое решение прикрыть лицо, потому что сейчас откровенно усмехался, ощущая, как Эрвин сам кладет голову в ловушку между ног Леви. Осталось только выждать правильный момент.  
Но потом все мысли буквально выдавило у Леви из головы, когда толстый член Эрвина втиснулся ему в задницу. Блять, Леви знал, что он здоровенный, но забыл учесть этот факт в своих планах. Ведь Эрвин не так сильно ошибся, предположив, что мелкому Леви нравится принимать в себя член. Точнее сказать, из-за размеров тела любой член казался куда больше, чем есть на самом деле, и – Леви никогда бы вслух в подобном не признался – эта разница дико его заводила.  
Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Эрвин сделал это; признать поражение и позволить Эрвину вытрахать из него душу. Вот так, просто - забить на гордость и насладиться происходящим. Испытать блаженное ощущение растянутости. Ощущение того, что тебя полностью заполняет член Эрвина Смита…  
Леви так замечтался, что едва не упустил нужный момент.  
А он никогда не стеснялся играть нечестно.  
Эрвин издал долгий стон полнейшего удовлетворения, погрузившись в Леви до конца. Но тот ни вздохнул, ни пошевелился в ответ – и Эрвин насторожился.  
\- Леви?  
Тот тихонько всхлипнул. Эрвин подался чуть вперед и отвел руку Леви от лица.  
\- Леви, посмотри на меня.  
Тот потряс головой, отказываясь открыть глаза.  
\- Я сделал тебе больно?  
В ответ снова тишина.  
Леви знал, что потом ему станет совестно за эту уловку. Особенно из-за того, каким ласковым стал голос забеспокоившегося Эрвина.  
\- Черт. – Эрвин вытащил член, даже не заметив, как судорожно сжались бедра Леви, не желая его выпускать. И не успел среагировать, когда Леви вскинулся на лопатках, обхватывая шею и голову Эрвина и поворотом бедер швыряя его на землю. Штаны Леви очень удачно упали на голову Эрвина сверху, закрывая обзор и не давая схватить Леви, который уселся Смиту на грудь, хватая за запястья. Несколько мгновений – и под аккомпанемент приглушенных ругательств руки Эрвина оказались опутаны одним из ремней с бедра Леви, и так крепко, что освободиться не было никакой возможности. Леви не собирался повторять ошибок противника.  
Закончив с ремнями, Леви сдвинулся немного назад, стягивая штаны с головы Эрвина, судя по выражению лица – совершенно потрясенного. Леви даже показалось, что Эрвин ощущает себя преданным.  
\- Ты… - на этом слова Смиту изменили.  
\- Играешь грязно? – Леви ответил почти скучающим взглядом. – А чего же ты хотел, когда решил завалить уголовника?  
Эрвин все еще выглядел расстроенным, но ничего не ответил и сжал рот в нитку. Леви испытал укол вины, но быстро его отмёл. Точнее – просто протянул руку и сжал член Эрвина, по-прежнему восхитительно твердый и напряженный - и любые сожаления тут же улетучились, и Леви начал неторопливо поглаживать ствол, задумчиво глядя на Смита. Самый безопасный способ взять его – это…  
Бедра Эрвина выгнулись навстречу бездумной ласке Леви, веки отяжелели от неги, а губы приоткрылись от желания. И Леви решил – была не была.  
\- Перевернись, - скомандовал он, слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы дать Эрвину пространство для маневра. Тот сфокусировал затуманенный взгляд, но не пошевелился. Леви крепче сжал его член, а второй рукой жестко ухватил за подбородок. – Не заставляй меня повторять дважды, - прорычал он.  
Чутье не подвело Леви – в ответ на его слова член Эрвина дернулся, сам Смит застонал и неуклюже перевернулся на живот. Леви передвинулся пониже и довольно усмехнулся – он был лидером по натуре, в Подземном городе его все слушались, и только здесь, наверху, он встретил человека, которому сам захотел подчиниться. Но даже Эрвин, блестящий, бесстрашный лидер, был готов слушаться приказов – когда это оказывалось в его интересах.  
Леви стянул штаны Эрвина еще ниже и принялся мять его ягодицы. Он давно на них любовался – украдкой и издалека – и вот наконец получил в полное свое распоряжение, такие мягкие и округлые… Слегка потеребил их и услышал тихий стон. Эрвин оказался таким послушным – видимо, полностью признал свое поражение, к тому же у него руки связаны и всё такое. Но Леви не удержался от шпильки.  
\- Ты только взгляни – похоже, сегодня душу вытрахают как раз из тебя, а?  
Эрвин оглянулся через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы отяжелевшим от желания взглядом увидеть, как Леви облизывает пальцы, а потом проводит между ягодиц и погружает внутрь. Они вошли так легко, что Леви потрясенно замер на несколько мгновений, а потом вскинул голову навстречу взгляду Эрвина.  
\- Ты… с самого начала это планировал?  
\- Лелеял некоторую надежду, - мягко признался Смит.  
\- И часто ты так трогаешь себя, когда думаешь обо мне? – Леви начал медленно трахать его пальцами, постепенно разводя их всё шире.  
\- Каждый раз! – выдохнул Эрвин, потому что в этот момент Леви задел простату.  
\- Тебя заводит идея быть оттраханным коротышкой?  
Эрвин решительно замотал головой.  
\- Нет, только тобой, - признался он, задыхаясь, потому что Леви ускорил темп, немилосердно ударяя по чувствительной точке.  
\- Это почему же?  
Эрвин жалобно застонал, подкидывая бедра навстречу пальцам Леви.  
\- Отвечай, - замедлил тот движения, чтобы вернуть Эрвину возможность собраться с мыслями.  
\- Почему? Абсурдный вопрос, по-моему, - наконец, выговорил Смит, переводя дух. – Ты видел себя со стороны? Слышал свой голос? Ты видел, как ты сражаешься? Очевидно, что нет, иначе не задавал бы мне подобных вопросов. Леви, ты одно сплошное искушение. Ты восхитителен.  
Леви окончательно остановился, потрясенный словами Эрвина. Скажи он их чуть раньше, Леви решил бы, что это преувеличение, но в таком положении…  
\- Эрвин, ты же понимаешь, что единственный, кто так думает? - Смит уставился в ответ в явной растерянности, и Леви пришлось объяснить: - Эрвин, никто из разведкорпуса не хочет меня трахнуть. Я решил, что ты шутишь. Ты в курсе, что меня, сколько себя здесь помню, за глаза кличут гремлином?  
Эрвин приоткрыл рот от удивления.  
\- Кто посмел?! – почти рыкнул он.  
\- А ты-то чего так завелся? – ласково усмехнулся Леви, тронутый такой заботой.  
\- Потому что бред! – горячо заявил Эрвин. – Леви, ты красивый, ну неужели ты сам этого не понимаешь?  
И тут случилось неслыханное – Леви залился краской. Реально, как же Эрвина перекрыло, если он считает Леви красивым?  
И теперь ему еще сильнее захотелось оттрахать Эрвина, сделать ему так хорошо, что ни одна фантазия не сравнилась бы. Но для этого нужно узнать…  
\- Эрвин, а как ты себе это представлял? Неужели вот так – связанным? Мордой в песок? И я сверху?  
\- Постоянно… да, - лицо Эрвина тоже залилось чудесным румянцем.  
\- Ну еще бы, – обратился Леви больше к самому себе, - раз тебя так околдовала моя сила, вполне логично.  
\- Дело не только в этом… но да. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы ты меня скрутил и сделал всё, что пожелаешь.  
Невероятно, как они оказались похожи, как хорошо Леви мог понять Эрвина как человека. И дать ему желаемое.  
Он наклонился, сгреб Эрвина за волосы – и вставил сразу и до конца.  
Ответом ему стал сорванный вздох удовольствия – может, Леви и не мог похвастаться ростом, но член у него приличных размеров, ладный и достаточно толстый, чтобы растянуть задницу Смита как следует.  
Леви сам заворчал от наслаждения – сколько себя помнил, он хотел стереть с лица Эрвина это самодовольство и выдержку, потому что, восхищаясь ими, он хотел увидеть, как Эрвин теряет контроль.  
И, похоже, теперь узнал, как это устроить.  
Он отстранился, неторопливо, с оттяжкой, давая Эрвину почувствовать движение члена внутри, - и снова вбился сильно и глубоко, срывая с губ Эрвина новый судорожный стон.  
\- Командор, а что подумают ваши разведчики, если увидят вас в такой позе? – почти промурлыкал он, снова выходя и загоняя член обратно. – Если нас застукают, стоит сообщить им, что таков был ваш приказ? – Снова назад и вперед. – Или сказать, что вы подставились по своей воле?  
Эрвин мучительно застонал в ответ: опасность, что их увидят, была вполне реальна, не так далеко они зашли от тренировочной площадки. Но Леви начал засаживать ему всё быстрее и яростнее, заставляя забыть о тревогах, вкладывая всю силу в эти движения, вытрахивая из Эрвина всю душу – как тот сам сказал несколько минут назад и как давно хотел.  
Леви отпустил его волосы, и голова Эрвина бессильно упала на руки, покачиваясь от каждого толчка. Он стонал всё громче, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, но в какой-то момент распахнул глаза и прикипел взглядом к лицу Леви – и тот, зачарованный, следил, как голубизну радужки затопляет жаркая чернота. А потом он попал, куда нужно, выбив из Эрвина хриплое «Леви!», и сосредоточился на том, чтобы задевать членом эту точку снова и снова, срывая с губ Эрвина свое имя раз за разом – и это был самый прекрасный звук, который Леви слышал в своей жизни.  
Он сгреб рубашку Эрвина наверх, чтобы полюбоваться на то, как ходят мускулы спины, пока он его трахает. Сам Леви сухой и компактный, и по нему не скажешь, насколько он сильный. Леви сам иногда удивлялся, где в нем скрыта эта сила. Мощь же Эрвина зрима и ощутима, и, проводя рукой вдоль позвоночника, Леви чувствовал, как перекатываются эти роскошные мускулы.  
Но желание затопляло всё сильнее, и Леви убрал руку, отчаянно вбиваясь в тело под собой – и для Эрвина это оказалось последней каплей, и он закричал, кончая. Его стенки сжались, усиливая обоюдное наслаждение, и Леви почувствовал подступление оргазма.  
Но что в действительности едва не перенесло его через гребень этой волны, было необъяснимо. Это непередаваемое ощущение радости от того, что он смог доставить удовольствие Эрвину. Подобное чувство охватывало Леви на поле боя, когда он выполнял приказы Эрвина, следовал его воле. Но почему ему так хорошо оттого, что он выполняет волю Эрвина? Почему это куда приятнее, чем следовать собственным желаниям? Леви не понимал, но снова и снова охотился за этим ощущением.  
Он держался, сколько мог, продолжая вторгаться в тело Эрвина, но этого был мало, Леви хотел снова почувствовать, как хорошо он делает своему командору. Он приподнял бедра Эрвина от земли, протянул руку и начал ласкать его член в ритме с собственными толчками. Затея удалась, и Эрвина скрутило в новом оргазме, заставив заскулить от слишком короткого промежутка между двумя оргазмами подряд и сжать член внутри еще сильнее. Удовольствие затопило все тело Леви – удовольствие служить Эрвину. Здесь, в этой глубине, он познал истину – он создан для этого. Создан, чтобы сделать мечты Эрвина явью….  
Позже, в своей комнате, Леви задумался, что на него нашло. В тот момент, когда он кончал внутрь Эрвина, его посетила странная мысль: «Нет удовольствия выше, чем служить своему сюзерену».  
Он понятия не имел, где слышал это слово раньше – и слышал ли вообще, - но инстинктивно понял его значение. Ему предназначено судьбой следовать за Эрвином. Так было и так будет всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Удивлены?  
> Простите, что не указала в шапке раскладку, кто сверху, а кто снизу – не хотела портить впечатление от поединка. Я уже давно хотела написать про ботом-Эрвина, но не знала, как подступиться. И вот свершилось. Надеюсь, вам понравилось)
> 
> И я нарисовала арт к этому тексту https://twitter.com/saurynn/status/1240746946777808899


End file.
